It is known to use unmanned aircraft (e.g. referred to as unmanned air/aerial vehicle (UAV) or drone) and unmanned aircraft systems (UAS) (e.g. include an operator/pilot at a remote location, drone, etc.) for various purposes in various environments. Such unmanned aircraft (UAV/craft or UAV/drone craft) at present exist in a wide variety of forms (shapes/sizes), types (e.g. winged craft, rotor-driven craft, etc.), propulsion systems (e.g. engines, thrust-production, etc.), capacities, etc., with a wide variety of capabilities, carrying capacities, control systems, telemetry systems, robustness, range, etc., and as exist at present are able to perform a wide variety of functions in military, commercial, and recreational applications. At present, the typical UAV/drone craft is significantly smaller than a typical manned aircraft and typically may lack the functionality of typical commercial aircraft; some UAV/drone craft have sophisticated on-board control systems; some UAV/drone craft are operated by pilots at remote stations with data communications and instrumentation/feedback from the craft; other UAV/drone craft may have relatively simple control systems (e.g. basic remote control by line of sight by the operator).
It is known to provide a UAV/craft for use in any of a wide variety of functions and operations including parcel/item delivery, monitoring/surveillance, data transmission/communications, hobby/entertainment, advertising/marketing, etc.
Differences in size/form, use and operation of UAV/drone craft allow for variations/differences in design configuration, use and operation that can be implemented to facilitate various specific functionality modifications and enhancements for UAV/drone craft. Differences in the use, operation, operational requirements and design of UAV/drone craft can facilitate differences in the manner of operation and accompanying systems and methods of operating UAV/craft and of supporting UAV/craft operation.
The design, configuration, size and form and operation of UAV/drone craft are different (e.g. typically smaller) from typical commercial aircraft and may vary significantly between types of UAV/drone craft; UAV/drone craft may be provided in various forms, including in forms that range from relatively simple to relatively complex. UAV/drone craft vary in types of design/form, propulsion system configuration, size, primary purpose, airworthiness/robustness, controllability/telemetry, data communications and failure modes, etc. UAV/drone craft may be configured to perform functions for which a manned aircraft is generally not suitable (for various reasons) such as local/light parcel delivery, surveillance/monitoring, communications, military/government action, etc. UAV/drone craft may be designed and constructed to have widely varied capabilities for widely varied functions. Some UAV/drone craft may be designed as “expendable” or for finite/limited-time use; some UAV/drone craft may be designed for cost-efficiency and simplicity; other UAV/drone systems may be designed for lengthy useful lives in operation.
One common form of UAV/craft is configured with a base and one or a set of rotors (e.g. to provide lift/thrust for propulsion) as in a conventional helicopter. It is known to provide a UAV/aircraft in which the propulsion system includes an electric motor driven by an energy storage system including a battery. In such known arrangements, the range and usefulness of the UAV/aircraft is limited by the amount of energy available from the battery system. In a typical implementation the UAV/aircraft will be used in a manner such that it can travel from one location to another location (e.g. destination) on the amount of energy available (e.g. stored) in the battery; the battery may typically be charged at one location and then recharged upon arrival at the other location (e.g. destination). The requirement that the UAV/aircraft operate in such a charge and recharge arrangement may limit the route and utility of the UAV/aircraft.
It is known that electric power is transmitted through a vast network of utility transmission systems across the country. Utility transmission systems may comprise power lines (e.g. utility transmission lines) supported by structures (e.g. utility towers) of various types and forms across the network. Power lines are supported and exposed for access at and between supports but represent an available power source (for apparatus that can be configured for access).
Improvement of the current state of the art of known utility transmission systems to function as power system/source for UAV/aircraft and of such UAV/aircraft to interface with a power source/system provided by a utility transmission system would be advantageous. Improvement of systems and methods that could provide access and for administrating, managing, and monitoring access and interfacing by UAV/aircraft with the power system/source would be advantageous. Improvement of UAV/aircraft that could be configured and operated/managed to interface with and use a power system/source (e.g. network of power lines from a utility transmission system) to enhance range and utility (e.g. for repowering and/or as a flyway or route) would be advantageous.